This application relates to measuring systems for objects and, in particular, to systems designed for making dimensional measurements on automotive vehicles for the purpose of collision damage repair. However, it will be appreciated that the principles described herein could have application to measurement of any type of object.
Various types of measuring devices have been utilized on vehicles, e.g., to attempt to determine how much a vehicle frame or body deviates from standard specifications in order to determine the amount of repair or straightening that may be needed. Such systems include ultrasonic measuring systems, optical systems, systems using mechanical sensors and systems using a bar with movable pointers thereon. The systems may “measure” the distance between points by determining the three-dimensional coordinates of points and then calculating the distance between the points, or by directly measuring the distance between selected points, and may then compare such measured distances with standard distances for these pairs of points. Typically, the measured distances, the standard distances and differences therebetween are presented to the user in an alphanumeric fashion which may be difficult and time-consuming for the operator to read and interpret.